world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081114JackTethys
galimatiasArguria GA began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 23:24 -- 11:24 GA: Hum... Tethz?.. You all right? 11:25 GA: Hello. Yep. 11:25 GA: Really? I mean that's great but... well.. the video 11:26 GA: I'mm fine. 11:26 GA: Oh man, i was worried! You went silent after the entry. 11:27 GA: It's hard to not have a mother and to lose a mother, but I survived it. 11:27 GA: I just worry for Kolena. 11:27 GA: Because that was her mother too. 11:28 GA: You're sisters? Why am i even surprised, everyone here is fucking related. 11:28 GA: Merrow said most of us have two relations, though. I wonder who the other is. 11:29 GA: Plot twist, You're Thiago's sister, it was a shitty star wars all along 11:29 GA: Ha ha. 11:30 GA: Wait he's already half robot, the plot tickens 11:30 GA: No, Thiago is not flexible enough to be related to me. 11:30 GA: Oh god damnit, thanks for the image. 11:31 GA: You're welcome. I hope you enjoyed it. 11:31 GA: I've heard good things about my flexibility. 11:32 GA: I've seen you move, i can only imagine the sexual adventures you could muster up. Not gonna lie, that's an enviable skill. 11:32 GA: Well, all it takes is a little practice to be this good. 11:33 GA: I'm sure you have enough of that. Speaking of fuck ups, how was your entry? 11:34 GA: It took I think less than a minute and my pre-entry prototype was just an imperial drone. 11:34 GA: I threw in what was in the boxes, and didn't fuck up in any way. 11:34 GA: You mean one of those fucking lethal things trolls use when they are feeling lazy? Tell me that was the second one, Please. 11:35 GA: Those things aren't so tough. And it was the first, the second is some chick. The thing in the box that I threw in for the drones was just a bit of metal. 11:36 GA: I kind of get the idea that these items weren't exactly tought out properly, either that or someone had the time of his life coming up with dangerous shit to mix. 11:36 GA: Eh, whatever. 11:37 GA: What's done is done. 11:38 GA: Normally, i would argue against such way of viewing things, but i'm sitting down listening to my sprite go into fits of some pretty goddamn creepy laughter, so i agree for once with you. 11:38 GA: Good luck with that, by the way. 11:39 GA: She's not that bad, If anything, it's better than something unpredictable, i made her, i know her like no one else. It's like a creepy daughter/sister. 11:40 GA: Haven't you seen Terminator? Making AI's is never a good idea. 11:41 GA: That's like, several levels of stupid, why would you make an AI to manage weapons? NUCLEAR ones at that, that spells "DOOMSDAY" harder than superman on cocaine. 11:42 GA: Why would you make an AI who's kind of a bitch, and give it connection to the internet and an entire military base equipped with the greatest weaponry around, and then give it a physical, insane form? 11:44 GA: Because she's sentinent. Not just a bunch of code, she actually feels and thinks, this is actual genious level of work, not what Vyllen does on his cybergirlfriends. 11:44 GA: Sentient things are assholes. 11:45 GA: Take Balish, for example, or the people who don't tip waiters. 11:45 GA: Balish isn't sentinent, i'll be goddamned if there's a sentinent being that could wear those suits. I mean, i know we have Sorser already, but he's like the exeption to prove the rule. 11:46 GA: Well, he may not be sentinent, but he's probably sentient. 11:46 GA: Also, all AI are just a bunch of code, dipshit. And so are all people, just biological code. 11:47 GA: Yes, add grammar nazi to the list of "Things that make me so amiable" 11:47 GA: Well, I corrected your spelling. Not your grammar. 11:48 GA: Look i have been up for fucking 36 hours by this point ok? You think it's easy to sleep with the trains coming like this? 11:48 GA: I swear one of them doesn't even get in the station, just circles around a goddamned mountain 11:49 GA: Sounds nice. 11:49 GA: How is your place? 11:49 GA: (( bitch i have a train outside my house and it is not that bad )) 11:49 GA: Nice, I guess. 11:49 GA: ((Fuck you i have boats in mine, actual yatchs)) 11:49 GA: (( trains are faster )) 11:50 GA: ((Boats are louder and arrive without fault at the break of 3 am)) 11:50 GA: But i mean like, what IS in it? Some of these places are crazy, Rubi's is like this crazy kingdom and Miloko is on a goddamned cementary. 11:51 GA: The girl is hearing ghospel all day long, now THAT is tough. 11:51 GA: Mine is a towery place. 11:51 GA: My room's up in a tall tower now, and there's something under it which is making thrumming noise. 11:51 GA: *noises 11:52 GA: The whole thing sways sometimes and it's a bit weird. 11:52 GA: That's interesting, did you check what part of the base went along your room? Rubi thinks that someone MUST have gotten the kitchen storage. 11:53 GA: Oh, I'll have to check it out. I hope I got that. 11:53 GA: what ARE you doing if you don't? Did you had supplies under your bed at least? 11:54 GA: Did I had any supplies? No, but I brought plenty of food with me in my inventory. 11:54 GA: Which I now have. 11:55 GA: Nice to see that you keep the important shit as a priority. I hope no one starves while we find a way to gather togheter. 11:55 GA: I dunno if we're supposed to gather. We each have a land, maybe we should each explore them individually. 11:57 GA: Are you kidding me? Betz has been laughing like crazy minutes before someone enters the game, i'm pretty sure that means something bad went into the mix 11:57 GA: Going solo is too dangerous to risk. 11:57 GA: Whatever, if you're too much of a pussy to go alone, I suppose we could all team up. 11:58 GA: I want to meet up with Kolena and Thiago, anyway. 11:58 GA: There are what i THINK are thecnozombies infected with a lethal virus on this place, i swear i saw a mob ride a train to hell. 11:59 GA: Ooh, do you need a night light to keep the monsters away.? 11:59 GA: Have one, Turns out these fucking sprites are luminicent. 12:00 GA: Well, I hope your sprite can tuck you into your beddy-bye and read you a night-night story, too. 12:02 GA: You literally saw her laughing herself to shivers while saying that we were all going to die. By this point, the fact that she's not actively trying to kill me is a plus. 12:03 GA: I suppose. 12:03 GA: If you do need someone to warm you up a cup of milk, though, just ask. 12:05 GA: Suddenly, the fact that your server is our resident crazy bitch is somehow a lot of relief 12:05 GA: Huh? Lily did a fine job. Was a bit excitable, though. 12:06 GA: Really? This coming from miss "GOD STOP THINKING THIS TROUGH AND THROW THE VIRUS IN" 12:07 GA: Hey, they probably gave you that for a reason. Putting in a crazy AI? Not something you should have done. 12:07 GA: The virus might only infect the enemies or something. 12:07 GA: It was BALISH'S Trap! She LITERALLY told us that it was designed to kill humans. While laughing. 12:07 GA: Oh, right. 12:07 GA: Well, not my problem. 12:07 GA: It is, big time. 12:08 GA: Sorry, all of my close ones are trolls. 12:08 GA: And we already dealt with Balish. 12:08 GA: I think. 12:08 GA: You mean the blood from Miloko? 12:09 GA: Huh? 12:09 GA: Wait, what do YOU mean? 12:09 GA: No, I mean the fact that he was hospitalized. 12:09 GA: Wait, you havent talked to anyone then? 12:10 GA: Just Kolena, why? 12:12 GA: Miloko told me that one of the parents attacked Darmok on entry, said something about humans having a purge of their own, this along the obviously tampered entry items means that balish was up to something and they humans are apparently retaliating, god at least i hope so. 12:12 GA: Oh shit. 12:12 GA: That's not good at all. 12:13 GA: I guess the end of the world wasn't enough for everybody to be happy. 12:14 GA: It gets worse 12:14 GA: you heard the announcement when Rubi entered right? 12:14 GA: ... Oh dear. 12:15 GA: Things have definitely gone to shit. 12:15 GA: Hopefully, not too many adults got in. 12:15 GA: Acenia told me that Balish was faking part of the illnes, they started purging humans the second we entered. 12:16 GA: Shit. 12:16 GA: Thus, the queen feel. 12:16 GA: Well, I hope this doesn't cause a divide between us players. 12:16 GA: Poor Rubi and Miloko. 12:17 GA: It shouldn't, our mission is to finish the game and keep ourselves alive, whatever happens back home is not important until we finish this. 12:17 GA: Yes, but tensions might be high between humans and trolls. Especially any whose parents may have clashed. 12:18 GA: I'm just stating my desire for us to be able to work together as if we were all not in the middle of an ethnic cleansing attempt on both sides. 12:19 GA: Well, You heard the announcement, You're a knight now, you protect the order and make sure people are safe. Regardless of the side. 12:19 GA: Yep. You're a Knight too. 12:19 GA: We can be Batman together. 12:20 GA: I kind of can't, i mean i still have a mom. 12:20 GA: Whoa. Low blow there, man. 12:20 GA: I still have a Dad, though. 12:20 GA: See? It evens out, never had one to begin with. 12:21 GA: Together we can be Batman because between us we have two missing/maybe dead parents. 12:21 GA: Who's your other parent, anyway? 12:21 GA: I fucking hate the fact that that makes sense. 12:21 GA: Never knew, Mom always said that she was important and a "Beam that guides us all." 12:22 GA: But she also made sandwiches for assasination missions, so i never really knew what to take as serious 12:23 GA: I never asked. Guess I never really cared. 12:23 GA: Thinking back, I probably should have questioned how I was my father's daughter with the whole Mother Grub thing. 12:24 GA: Does it count as adopted if I'm his biological descendant anyway? 12:24 GA: The Alternian language was not prepared for this day. 12:24 GA: I'm not going to lie on this one, genetics betrayed me the second i found out i had a half/troll brother. So not even science was prepared for this day. 12:25 GA: The best i can tell you is that if he/she/it raised you and you loved it, that's a pretty fucking awesome parent you got there. 12:29 GA: Yeah, I'll accept that. Who's your brother? 12:29 GA: Darmok. Turns out crazy DOES run on the family. 12:29 GA: Darmok isn't crazy. He's totally sane in the dreamworld. 12:30 GA: Really? I've never seen him there, well no, i saw him for half a second when we "Kidnapped" Thiago. 12:31 GA: Yeah, well, he talks totally normally and formally and is quite knowledgeable and also taught us all how to fly. 12:31 GA: Well fuck me sideways, that's actually pretty impressive 12:32 GA: I know, I was surprised too. 12:34 GA: Hey, next time you're on your dreamworld, ask those guys how their teleportation gun works. 12:34 GA: There are no buttons on it. 12:34 GA: Well, look at it this way, Everytime you think shit is bad and harsh, remember that Thiago got kidnapped to be the minion of a stabbing insane deluded mob-boss that made him wear a Sorser-level-of-tacky suit and a hat. 12:34 GA: Teleportation gun? 12:35 GA: Yeah, I guess the one that they used to get there and back. 12:35 GA: Picked it up from the rubble. 12:35 GA: That's... Who has that? 12:35 GA: Me. 12:36 GA: You should REALLY give that to Rubi. If anyone can figure that out it's her. 12:37 GA: I tried, she couldn't figure out shit. 12:37 GA: That's interesting, then it's probably not tech related, but some magic bullshit. I'll ask around next time we are there, just don't tell anyone else you got it. 12:38 GA: Well, the whole prospit dreamer group knows, but none of the shell dudes. 12:39 GA: By the way, how IS the group reacting to that? Please tell me no one is seriously thinking of killing the other group for that stupid war thing. 12:39 GA: I think we're doing fine. 12:39 GA: We're a lot saner than our parents. 12:40 GA: Yes, because they set the bar so high that surpassing them was a challenge. 12:40 GA: Fair enough. 12:41 GA: Have you ever hear a woman sign walking on sunshine while walking with a bag of troll horns? 12:41 GA: That shit creates nightmares 12:41 GA: I can imagine it does, yes. 12:42 GA: Speaking of those, i'll try to sleep things off been a goddamn long day. 12:43 GA: Okay. See you later, Jack. -- gallionicAcrobat GA ceased pestering galimatiasArguria GA at 00:43 --